Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. As the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, low power consumption, and lower costs, challenges from both fabrication and design issues have resulted in the development of three-dimensional designs, such as a Fin Field Effect Transistor (FinFET). FinFET devices typically include semiconductor fins in which channel and source/drain regions are formed. A gate is formed over and along the sides of the fin structure (e.g., wrapping) utilizing the advantage of the increased surface area of the channel to produce faster, more reliable, and better-controlled semiconductor transistor devices. However, with the decrease in scaling, new challenges are presented to IC fabrication.